I have Loved You
by SMCKI10
Summary: AU Songfic,Ryan and Marissa years from now.I'm bad at Summarys so just read it if you are a RM fan.


Disclaimer: I do not own the OC.

A/N: Sorry for any misspelled words and/or story errors. This is my First story.This is Marissa's POV AU  
  
I remember our first kiss; he had followed me onto the Ferris wheel. He was so scared of heights but he was more scared of losing me. He was rambling on and on about me and Luke getting back together or something I don't really remember. But what I do remember is me telling him "I'll take your mind off of it." And then I kissed him, that kissed opened the door for the most loving relationship that I've been or will be in. I remember we made a deal never to stray or cheat on one anthoer we didn't hold to it.  
We never asked for Oliver and we certainly didn't ask for Teresa. But they came and tried to tear us apart. The world didn't want us together but we didn't listen. After the whole triangle thing we tried to stay together but we drifted apart, a relationship can't work if you don't trust each other. We figured that out senior year, we decided to go back to being friends just one problem we were never friends to begin with.  
High School ended and college began me, Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Teresa all went to NYU. Ryan and Teresa had gotten together right before high school graduation so Teresa decided to come to NYU, to make matters worst Summer offered for her to live with us! Plus she was studying fashion just like Summer and me so I had to see her every day. And of course I saw Ryan all the time because him and Seth were studying ti become lawyers. After a few months we fell into a pattern Ryan would come over at 5:30 to spend the weekend with Teresa and I would leave at 5 and go spend the weekend at different places. We finished freshman year and headed back to Newport while Teresa headed back to Chino.  
That summer wasn't that eventful, Teresa came visited Ryan so I had to see her about every 3 weeks. But then I noticed that she stared coming less and less till she didn't come at all. And I had a feeling that I was the reason. Through out the summer Ryan and me had became closer, even closer then we were during junior year. I guess the reason for this was because our two best friends were off planning their wedding. Near the end of summer things got complicated. We were walking on the beach one night and he slipped his hand in mine. I looked at him, I looked into his face that when I realized that he trusted me again. "What about Teresa?" I asked has he pulled me to him "Screw Teresa" He said has he kissed me. A kiss that I gladly accepted, a kiss that had been coming for years, a kiss of forgiveness. Expect we had one problem he was still with Teresa, and to complticle things she was watching us that day!! That afternoon her and Ryan broke up, and we decided to take things slow.  
Summer ended and Sopherme year began. Seth and Summer were married in August and Ryan and me found our way back to each other. Science I lost both of my roommates and Ryan lost his roommate also we decided to move in together. Years went past me and Summer went into the fashion buniess together, we opened Cohen and Cooper. Ryan and Seth graduated law school and opened a law office. On the night of the grand opening for the law firm, Ryan pulled me aside to the garden at the Hotel were the after party was held and he asked me to marry him!!! From that day on life was perfect, we were married that fall.  
Also summer and me got pregnant at the same time so of course that gave us a reason to see each other more often then we already did. Life was great. We had a little girl Isabella Kristen Atwood. For the next four years life was great both businesses was doing well and Izzy was getting bigger everyday. Then came the day that would change my life forever, Ryan got a call from his brother (who had turned his life around and married Teresa.) their mom had been put in jail and he needed Ryan's help to get her out. Ryan didn't want to go; in his heart Kristen was his mom not Dawn. But he felt that he couldn't turn his back on his brother. I watched him pull out of the drive and prayed that he wouldn't get in trouble. I never saw him a live again.  
All we know that after they got Dawn out of jail they went back to her house and they were walking up the sidewalk when a drive by happened and they shot and killed Ryan and his brother. Its hurts to know that Izzy will never fully know her dad he'll just be stories to her. But he'll always be real to me; he'll always me the boy from chino that stole my heart the boy from chino that saved me from a life without love. I will never forget the love and life that we shared. I focus on the words of the song that plays in the back ground  
  
Remember that blue crystal sky  
The sun reflected in your eyes  
Kissed me unexpectedly A moment that I just can't forget  
We filled the air with promises  
Took then up so tenderly  
But life never asks you what you want  
It's just gonna have it's way  
Sometimes it doesn't give like it takes  
If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me And tomorrow never happens, baby If the world comes tumbling down And crumbles all around us Fate turns cruel You're on your knees So desperate for one truth Know that I have loved you Don't think I'll write another letter Or watch another pink sunset  
Without thinking about you  
I take a walk along the blue seaside  
How will I sleep at night  
How will I wipe the tears from your eyes  
If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens, baby  
If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel  
You're on you're knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you  
Without a single hesitation  
Without thought of reservation  
Baby, I'll be waiting  
Even if I never see your face  
And wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens  
If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel  
You're on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you  
I have loved you  
If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
With all of my heart and all my soul  
The world comes tumbling down  
And crumbling all around  
I have loved you  
If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
I have loved you  
"I have loved you Ryan Atwood." I whisper to the grave that holds my true love. My everything.  
  
RYAN JAMES ATWOOD  
JULY 1981- JAUNARY 2010  
HERE LIES THE MAN THAT SHOWED US ALL THE WORLD

A/N: The song is I Have Loved You By Jessica Simpson. Hope you liked it R&R


End file.
